


Where Could They Have Gone?

by Heta01



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: M/M, There's slight making out, fenrey, no beta we die like men, no one ever really ever writes in the perspective of the science team with fenrey, so i had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heta01/pseuds/Heta01
Summary: Gordon and Benrey have been gone an awfully long time. Are they okay?
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 240





	Where Could They Have Gone?

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a good practice to write the Science Team. After reading Frostio's comic on Tumblr I based this off, I realised no one ever really writes in the perspective in the rest of the team when it comes to the Benrey and Gordon ship. This is all in Tommy's POV but it's basically about the three of them.
> 
> Anyways enjoy!!!
> 
> The comic: 
> 
> https://frostios.tumblr.com/post/623050853098586112/wuh-oh-gordon-seems-youve-been-discovered

Tommy wasn't exactly… thrilled at the separation of Gordon and Benrey from the group. They had been gone a really long time. Gordon had heard a noise and offered to search while the team rested. With Benrey insisting he didn't have the credentials to be snooping around the destroyed lab. As he led Coomer and Bubby on a search, his mind wandered off. Where are they?! Oh god the thought of possibilities flooded Tommy's mind. Had Gordon been taken by the military again? Was Benrey being held hostage and Gordon had to rescue them? Did Gordon and Benrey die? Did they fall into another hole? 

"Tommy are you alright?" A comforting hand from Dr. Coomer placed itself on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy jumped at first from the touch, but relaxed once he realised it was his fellow companion.

"I-I'm just… tense? A little worried? I'm mainly focused on f...finding them." Tommy stammered out. Normally his usual stutter would be more intense from anxiety. But Tommy wanted to put on the brave act. If Gordon was hurt and Benrey was nowhere to be found, he needed to assume the role as leader. Gordon trusted Tommy, so naturally to Tommy he felt he owed it to Gordon to get to the surface. He wanted to cry. God, what was he gonna do if they were actually dead? 'Focus, Coolatta. Focus!' Tommy thought to himself. It wasn't until Bubby's voice piped up did Tommy snap out of his train of thought.

"Ease up, Soda Man! C'mon we can't fucking get lost too." Tommy sighed as he fumbled with his hands. 

"Sorry Doctor Bubby… I just… I…" he looked to the side as he rubbed his hands nervously. "I… I really hope Mr. Freeman and Benrey are okay…" 

Dr. Coomer's voice echoed in the hallway. "I'm confident they're A-Okay, Tommy! Don't you worry!"

"Yeah. Maybe," Bubby huffed annoyingly as he crossed his arms. "Five dollars says they're making out somewhere."

Tommy grinned weakly at that knowing it'd be a better outcome than the latter. Wouldn't that be something? His two best friends ending up dating? Maybe marriage? Benrey often confided in Tommy about their crush. Tommy had always been told that he was very easy to talk to. So it made sense to him that it would be him that they'd spill to. It honestly sometimes got annoying. Part of Tommy would tell himself to listen and just let Benrey vent, the other part of him just screamed to tell Benrey to just get it over with and talk to Gordon.

One day maybe. But Tommy WILL make it happen. 

Almost half an hour down the hall and a few pulverized peeper puppies later thanks to Dr. Coomer's strength, the three came across a room in the distance. Some whispers could be heard from it. They sounded familiar but Tommy needed to get closer. Drawing his gun and motioning the group to do the same, he inched along the wall to the doorframe. The whispers were louder. Soldiers maybe?! But then he heard a soft chuckle that could only belong to one person.

"We should really start headed out to look for the group you know…" Mr. Freeman…? Who was he talking to...?

"Noooo-uh. C'mon bro just- just five more minutes? Please?" Benrey?! Tommy heard an almost breathy 'alright…' before leaning his head to look. Sure enough there they were. The both of them.

Making out. With Gordon having Benrey sit on a crate. Wrapping their legs around Gordon's waist. Before Tommy could think he blurted out "Oh thank goodness you two are alright!" 

All three scientists lined up at the door frame as Gordon's figure stiffened and Benrey's eyes shot wide open. Gordon turned around sharply, eyes widening and face flushing as the rest of the team looked at them. "GUYS IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"Heeeyyyyy…" Berney smirked with a shit eating expression, a light blush painted on his face. Dr. Coomer clapped his hands together in joy.

"Ah! Young love is beautiful isn't it?" Bubby only groaned.

"Whatever, I fuckin knew it. Just give me the five dollars bitch face."

Tommy smiled at his two best friends before a scowling thought came across his mind. He crossed his arms angrily. "Wait a minute we spent all this time looking for you two, and I thought you were dead. When really you were playing tongue twister this whole time?!"

At least his friends were alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit (Aug 6): I just realised I forgot to add a note relating to this fic! 
> 
> Here's the Gordon and Benrey makeout fic.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175245


End file.
